


The Alpha Male

by showmeyourtardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically three quarters of the marauders are in love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Spooning, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wrestling, drunk, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bottle of firewhiskey, an empty dorm and a wrestling match will lead Sirius, James and Remus down a new, thrilling path together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Male

 

James chucked the empty bottle of firewhiskey to the floor, where it clinked to the ground and rolled somewhere unseen. He stretched out his legs, his face splitting with a yawn. Remus ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in odd places, and leaned his head back against the headboard of James's bed. ****

He could hear the wind outside and the moonlight shone through the windows. Snowflakes spun along with the wind, casting dancing shadows across the dorm room floor. Sirius's fingers dug into the knot of his tie, but he was too drunk to get it undone. Remus felt like he should offer a hand, but in truth, he was worse off than Sirius. Instead, he stretched his own legs out and they came to rest on Sirius's lap – he didn't notice, far too busy fighting with his tie.

“I can't believe _Peter_ has a date tonight, and I'm stuck 'ere with you tossers.” James complained.

Sirius finally managed to get his tie over his head, he chucked it to the floor. When James began ranting again, he rolled his eyes at Remus and lay down at the bottom of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Remus shut his eyes and listened to James drone on in his right ear, “ _Fuckin' Peter_ is fuckin' Kirsty Hannah. He's probably balls deep already and I've got you two dickheads to put up with. How is that fair? How the fuck is that fair?”

James paused and Remus hoped he'd fallen asleep. He had ranted for most of the night about Peter having a date, but Remus and Sirius knew he was just sore over Evans rejecting his advances for, oh let's see, the eight hundredth time. Remus smirked, James was a stubborn git when it came to Evans.

He pressed his fingers to his temples and groaned when James continued, his voice filling the empty dorm room, “I could be with Evans right now if she'd just-”

“Hey, Moony, guess who I am.” Sirius called, cutting James off sharply. His hair was messy and his shirt was unbuttoned slightly, revealing a flash of skin. The look he gave Remus was surprisingly focused, considering the four and a half bottles of firewhiskey they'd shared. But then again, James and Sirius always were much better at holding their liquor than Remus was. Sirius pushed invisible glasses up his nose, instantly giving the game away, “Oh everyone look at me, I'm the most important person in this room... No, no, in Hogwarts! And when I'm not shoving my broom up my arse, I'm wanking over Evans.”

Remus burst into laughter, which set Sirius off, forcing him to drop his charade. He clutched at his stomach as James blushed furiously, “I do not wank over Evans!”

“Oh please,” Remus said, waving his hand dismissively, “We can all bloody hear you!”

“How can you...” James said, visibly cringing.

“It's silenc- _i_ -o, not silenco.” Remus explained, grinning.

Sirius threw his head back in laughter and collapsed at the bottom of the bed, his hands landing heavily on Remus's shins, still on top of Sirius's lap. James nudged him angrily with his foot, “I don't know what _you're_ laughing at, Padfoot, we all hear you tossing off!”

Sirius sat up and looked at James and Remus sincerely, “I wank loudly to assert my dominance as the alpha male.”

James made an offended noise and Remus let his eyes flutter closed, then mumbled sleepily, “You are not the alpha male.”

“Yeah, I am.” Sirius argued, “I'm a dog, everyone loves dogs.”

“I'm a bloody stag, mate.” James argued, his words blurring together slightly, “I basically have a crown.” He held his hands out around his head, to represent his antlers.

“Fine,” Sirius conceded, after a pause he added, “You can be the Princess.”

“Um, hello?” Remus said, opening his eyes and waving his hands rapidly, “Is everyone forgetting who the bloody wolf is here?”

“You're third on the list, Moony.” Sirius pointed out, curling one hand around Remus's ankle.

“Yeah, if it helps, you're above Peter. Then it's Padfoot, then me.” James said proudly.

“No. It's you, and then me.” Sirius countered.

“I'm third?” Remus asked, indignantly.

James spoke as though Remus hasn't said anything, “Listen, dog-boy, I'm the alpha male and you're my second in command.”

“You know what an alpha male can do?” Sirius asked, pushing Lupin's legs off him and clambering off the bed. He rolled his sleeves up clumsily and pointed at James, “Win a wrestling match.”

“Third?” Remus muttered, feeling the bed decompress as James stood up too. He shut his eyes and shuffled down, until his head rested on James's pillow. It smelt like James – the familiar scent of the woods and firewhiskey – and he could have easily fallen asleep. The combination of alcohol and the comforting heat of the dorm room making him sleepy. He shut his eyes and mumbled to himself, “Third? Can't believe you tossers think I'm third. I am so first. I brought us all together, without me you wouldn't be a dog or a stag or a rat, you'd be dickheads without a-”

A CRASH echoed through the dorm room, cutting Remus off and forcing him to sit up quickly. Head still spinning with firewhiskey, he crawled to the end of the bed. He was sure the bed had doubled while no one was looking and when he finally got to the end, he was about ready to fall asleep again.

Leaning precariously over the woodboard at the end of the bed, he spotted James and Sirius rolling around on the floor. He rested his chin on the board and observed the two of them through his eyelashes.

Sirius had just managed to pin James below him. He wrapped his hands around James wrists and pressed them into the floor, high above his head. James wiggled uselessly and tried to use his legs to get some leverage, all he managed to do was exhaust himself. He slumped back against the floor and glared at Sirius, “Gerroff me!”

“Not until you say I'm the alpha.” Sirius said, sitting on James's stomach. He leaned forward, his hair dangling inches above James's face, “Say it.”

“No.” 

“Say it.”

“NO!”

"Say it, or I'll fart.”

“Don't you dare.”

“Say it then.”

James mumbled something inaudible. Sirius shook his head slowly, “Not good enough.” He began bouncing up and down slightly on James's stomach. James took sharp intakes of breath with each bounce and groaned in pain. Sirius didn't stop his torture, “Say it so Moony can hear, or I'll stay here all night.”

“Do you... Like sitting... On other... Men... Padfoot?” James asked, as Sirius bounced painfully on his belly. Remus scoffed at the look on Sirius's face. He slowed in his bouncing allowing James to catch his breath, and speak properly, “'Cause I don't think that's very alpha male of you.”

James arched his back, forcing his hips off the ground. Sirius realised quickly what James was doing, but it was too late to stop it. Remus watched in amusement as James flipped them both and ended up straddling Sirius instead. Sirius wiggled and cursed at James angrily. With an ear-splitting grin, James pushed his glasses up his nose and winked at Moony, “Who's the alpha male, Padfoot?”

“ME!” Sirius growled, trying to free his arms from where James had them pinned.

“Nope, try again.” James said, sounding more like a professor than a drunk student.

Sirius wiggled furiously, but to no avail. He waited.

James waited.

Remus waited.

Remus knew one of them would have to declare the other the winner before they gave up. They could wrestle or duel or fight until morning came, but they wouldn't stop until one admitted defeat. Remus was sure he'd fall asleep before one of them conceded. Right now, though, he was awake enough to watch them climb all over each other.

He'd never admit it – and if he did, he'd blame it on the firewhiskey – but watching his two not unattractive friends wrestle was doing strange things to his chest. Not to mention the bulge that grew in his trousers. He shifted, to lie on his front, concealing his embarrassment. It didn't help that James's shirt had popped open like Sirius's and they were both flashing bare chest. Remus tried not to let his eyes linger.

Really, did they have to straddle each other? It's like they wanted to torture Lupin.

“Say I'm the alpha, Padfoot.” James ordered.

“Never.” Sirius glared.

“Fine, I guess I'll have to sit here all night.”

“Oh, so do you like sitting on men then?” Sirius asked, trying James's earlier tactic.

It fell flat though, as James shrugged, “'s'not gonna work mate. I'm confident in my sexuality... Unlike you.”

Remus thought he saw Sirius's cheeks turn red, but it could have been a trick of the candlelight. He arched one eyebrow and waited for some explanation. Some came shortly after, when – instead of James speaking – Sirius turned his head to look at Remus, and said, “Do you know Darla Jennings, Moony? From Hufflepuff?”

This time Remus was sure, James's cheeks tinged pink and his eyes widened. Remus sat up a little straighter, keeping his erection hidden and turning one corner of his lips upward, “Yeah, didn't you and her have a thing?”

“We did.” Sirius said. He dropped Remus's gaze and instead pinned James with an intense look, “What about you, Prongsy, do you know her?”

James opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. His mouth opened and closed uselessly for a few seconds and his grip loosened slightly on Sirius's wrists, not enough for Sirius to get out. Remus laughed at James's expression. He was sure Sirius was about to say something embarrassing, and frankly, he couldn't contain his excitement. Whenever Sirius and James ended up arguing, one of them always spilt the other's secrets. Remus was surprised by the number of secrets the two of them had.

Eventually James managed to croak out a measley, “Yeah.”

“Of course you know her.” Sirius laughed. He tilted his head again to look at Remus, “Anyway, Moony, Darla Jennings – the one with the tits – me and her, 'round the back of the greenhouses.”

Remus nodded, unsure of where this was going, and why James looked like he was about to be sick. Sirius continued, “Who should find us just when she's about to go down on me, but lil ol' James here.”

“Padfoot.” James croaked out, his fingernails leaving marks in Sirius's wrists.

Sirius shushed him, “Prongs, please, I'm trying to tell Moony a story here. So picture the scene, Darla Jennings had my cock in her hands.” Remus didn't need to be told twice, he was already envisioning Sirius's cock, “James walks 'round the corner then, cigarette to his lips.”

The grin on Sirius's face was so big, Remus was sure his cheeks must be aching. Remus glanced at James's face, he looked pained. Turning back to Sirius, Remus waited eagerly for more of this story. He could imagine which way it was about to go, but he wasn't sure whether that was just his filthy mind taking control or whether James and Sirius really did have a threesome that was more of a twosome. Judging by James's face, Remus would guess at the latter.

“Anyway, Jennings convinces James to join us – always a bit of a slut that one – and he does, quite willingly I must say.”

“For _her._ ” James hissed.

Sirius nodded at him, his voice taking on that silky tone usually reserved for girls in short skirts, “Sure, for _her._ Which is why when she twirled her tongue over your cock you moaned _my_ name against _my_ lips. And _my_ hands in your hair, or your hands on _my_ arse, that was for her as well?”

Remus's mouth fell open. James was still straddling Sirius and Sirius was looking at James, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Remus's hand had ended up inside his trousers, he hoped to Merlin neither of them looked over, but part of him – maybe bigger than Remus would care to admit – wanted them to look, wanted them to see him touching himself over them. Images of James and Sirius making out, hot and heavy and wet, filled Remus's mind.

Remus licked his lips, holding a moan inside his throat, as his hand moved up and down inside his trousers. If either of them looked over now, they'd see.

They hardly noticed, it was like they'd forgotten he was there. They just stared at each other and Remus was sure the dorm room had gotten hotter in the past few minutes, or maybe that was just him.

He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was touching himself over two of his best friends kissing, while those two friends were in the same room, less than a few feet away.

“Well? Was it for her?” Sirius asked, his voice quieter now, softer.

James licked his lips and blinked. He leaned down at the same time Sirius moved up and their lips crashed together. Remus couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. Sirius and James kissed hungrily, all teeth and lips and tongue. James released Sirius's hands and they moved up to entangle in James's hair, pulling his head down. Remus watched, panting slightly, his hand moving faster the longer they kissed. James and Sirius's bodies moved against each other eagerly.

James pulled away and practically jumped off Sirius. He stepped backwards until his back was up against the post on Peter's bed, breathing fast and staring wide-eyed at Sirius. Sirius remained lying on the floor, a very obvious bulge in his trousers. Remus's hand stilled and he seemed to sober up quickly, realising what had just happened. He waited apprehensively. If this moment went sour, he may have just witnessed the end of James and Sirius's friendship.

The snow had stopped and settled along the windowsill. Remus could feel the cold creeping in from the windows, knowing the heating charms only did so much good when it was this cold outside. He didn't pay the temperature much attention though, he was too distracted by the bulges in both of his friend's trousers.

Sirius moved to stand up, using James's bed post for help. He moved to sit on James's bed next to Remus, keeping distance between himself and James like James was a wild, frightened animal. Remus sat up too, hoping his erection wasn't too obvious. He almost laughed at his own thought, he was worried about his erection being obvious when everyone in the room was hard.

Sirius finally dropped James's gaze and without any warning at all, grabbed Remus's face and pulled him in. Their lips met and Remus could taste smoke and firewhiskey. He had no idea what was happening, or whether any of this was happening in reality or his dreams, but he didn't care. He sat up straighter and wrapped his hands around Sirius's waist, pulling him closer. Sirius's lips were warm against his own.

The two of them fell together onto the bed, landing on their sides. Remus arched one leg around Sirius's hip and trailed his tongue along Sirius's bottom lip. Sirius opened his mouth obligingly and Remus's tongue explored the inside of his mouth, imagining he could taste James on Sirius's tongue. Remus could feel hands in his hair which he knew were Sirius's, but he could also feel another pair trailing down his back and over the curve of his arse.

Gasping against Sirius's lips, he realised James was touching him. Remus was sure this must be a dream, because only in his subconscious did both Sirius and James want him like this. Remus moved his hips against Sirius's, their erections rubbing together. Sirius moaned and pulled away from Remus.

He sat up slightly, and dragged James's face towards his own. Remus could hear them kissing and he ran his hands down the front of James. James was kneeling over him and kissing Sirius, giving Remus the perfect angle to slide down his zipper and his trousers. Remus then pulled down his blue boxers, to reveal his rock hard cock.

Remus had seen James's – and Sirius's – cock so many times before, but never like this. Showers and streaking were nothing compared to this – it was never so... Intimate. Remus reached out and curled his fingers around the shaft, his own cock twitched when James moaned happily.

Sirius pulled away and placed kisses along James's jawline, giving him the occasional nip, elliciting gasps of pleasure from his friends throat. James's hands wandered down to Sirius's cock, while Remus's moved up and down the length of his.

“Oh God, Moony.” James mumbled against Sirius's shoulder, as Remus picked up speed, his other hand reaching into his own trousers.

James managed to free Sirius's cock, and trailed his fingernails along the shaft, softly. Sirius sighed into James's neck, as he felt James's hand wrap around his cock and move in time to Remus's movement. James was close now, his hand slowing on Sirius's cock as he got closer and closer. Remus felt the change and removed his hand from his own cock, to massage James's balls.

“Oh God, I'm gonna... I'm...” James wrapped both his arms over Sirius's shoulders and pressed his lips to his, hard.

Sirius manoeuvred them both, so he could reach Remus's neglected cock. With one hand he managed to undo Remus's zipper, just as James came over both of them. Panting heavily James lay down on the bed and sucked Remus's tongue into his mouth. Remus rocked his hips up to meet Sirius's hand and wrapped his own around Sirius's cock.

“Sirius...” Remus whispered against James's mouth. Sirius moved his hand faster and thrust his hips into Remus's hand. James pushed a hand into Remus's shirt and pinched gently at his nipple. It was enough to push him over the edge and he came, hard, over himself and Sirius. Seeing Remus orgasm, made Sirius come too, moaning his friends's names.

Sirius collapsed onto the bed, out of breath and sweaty. James pulled away from Remus's mouth and smiled dreamily. His lips were red and soft looking. The dorm room smelt like sex and sweat, but Remus liked it.

After getting changed hastily and casting various cleaning charms, the three of them found themselves under the covers in James's bed. Remus had his head cushioned on James's chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. Behind him, Sirius was curled around him, his breath tickling Remus's neck. James had an arm underneath Remus and his other hand was entwined with Sirius's on the side of Remus's chest. It was strangely comfortable, and so, so warm.

“So who's the alpha male?” Remus whispered softly.

Sirius and James chuckled. The three of them fell into silence and eventually their breathing evened out. Sirius began snoring, ruffling Remus's hair with every breath.


End file.
